La mort coule dans mes veines
by Kary Macawal
Summary: Le sang... Le meurtre... Je baigne dedans depuis ma naissance... Faut-il néanmoins que je m'y perde moi-même? Qui sait...


Salut ^^ Mes p'tits boud'chou ensanglantés, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un p'tit One-Shot, baignant dans la mort et le sang. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me suivre ou simplement à me fav'

Bisous tout le monde ^^

* * *

\- Clan Macawal -

Julie. C'est mon nom. J'ai 16 ans. Je fais partie du clan Macawal. Et surtout… Surtout… Je suis une tueuse

Mes parents sont morts il y a quatre ans, lors d'une mission. Je vis donc chez ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, et mon cousin, Greg. Enfin, Grégory, mais Greg, c'est plus court. C'est un tueur, lui aussi. Il a 17 ans. Ma tante, elle, est une tueuse à la retraite. Elle a préféré arrêter, pour s'occuper de nous convenablement

Greg et moi tuons depuis nos huit ans. Juste une petite précision : nous tuons, mais sous l'ordre de l'Etat. Nous sommes quatre, qui contrôlent l'ensemble de l'organisation : les Macawal, les Conrad, les Connell, et les Haïen qui, eux, sont à la tête

~ Bureau de Keith Haïen _(NDA : The Big Boss)_ ~

Keith : **Julie… Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là, non ?**

Julie : **Franchement Keith ? Non, j'en ai aucune idée, et je m'en fous totalement**

Keith : *de but en blanc* **On t'a attribué un partenaire**

Julie : **Que… Quoi !** *rigole* **Bien trouvé, Keith, mais ça ne prend pas**

Keith : **Ce n'est pas une blague. Entre !**

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le fils de Keith, Antoine. J'empoignais violement le « boss » par le col

Julie : *énervée* **Tu… Tu sais très bien que je bosse en solo, salop !**

Keith : *calme* **C'était la volonté de tes parents**

Je me stoppais net, le laissant retomber. Quoi ? Papa et maman ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Encore cette histoire de socialisation, patati, patata ! Rah, mais je me fous bien de trouver quelqu'un avec qui rire, tant que je peux combattre sans qu'on me gêne, merde !

Julie : **Quoi…**

Keith : **Nous en avions discuté, avant leur départ pour une mission. Ils m'avaient demandé de t'attribuer un partenaire, à tes seize ans, au cas où ils viendraient à mourir. Donc tu ferras équipe avec Antoine. Tu ne devrais pas être trop dépaysé, vu qu'il a ton âge et qu-**

Julie : **Je sais qui est ton fils, Keith ! Je te rappelle que tu étais souvent à la maison, pour prendre un café avec mes parents ! Mais…**

Keith : **Assez ! Ce n'est pas une option, Julie ! C'est un ordre !**

Julie : **Bien…**

Je quittais donc la pièce, en compagnie de monsieur le fils du boss. Nous étions dans le couloir, aucun de nous ne parlait

Julie : **Bah alors, t'es muet ?**

Antoine : **Non. Il n'y a simplement aucun intérêt à parler avec toi**

Super… Rah ! Il m'énerve déjà ! Six ans que je ne l'ai plus réellement vu, mais il me saoule déjà de nouveau ! Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la salle d'entrainement. Il sortit son flingue de sa ceinture, tandis que j'attrapais le sac que j'avais laissé là avant de me rendre au bureau de Keith. J'en sortais mon katana, que je dégainais

Antoine : **Un sabre ?**

Il rigolait presque _(Juju : __e_e (_) Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les sabres ?__)_

Julie : **Oui. Il est résistant aux balles, aiguisé, et au moins, même si l'ennemi me le prend, il ne pourra pas s'en servir avec aisance**

Antoine : **Ouais…** _(Juju : __ß__ pas convaincu '.__)_

~ Deux ans après ~

Deux années ont passé depuis qu'Antoine est devenu mon coéquipier. Nos relations se sont grandement améliorées ! On est le duo de choc au QG ! Enfin, c'est surtout depuis l'année dernière… Greg était sur une mission importante, mais on était sans nouvelle de lui. Et Keith ne voulait rien me dire. Sauf qu'il a tout raconté à son fils. A ma grande surprise, j'ai vu Antoine débarquer chez moi, m'embarquer sur sa moto et m'emmener à l'hôpital. Là, il m'a conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Greg… Oui, il ne dise jamais à la famille proche que quelqu'un est à l'hôpital… Antoine a perdu la confiance de son père… Mais il disait qu'il s'en fichait, car il avait gagné la mienne (Juju : =) Hi, hi)

Alice (Ma tante) : **Julie !**

Julie : **J'arrive, tata, j'arrive**

Je descendais les escaliers. J'étais vêtu de ma tenue habituelle : slim noir, haut sans manche à capuche noir, et Doc Martens noires. Mon katana se trouvait dans mon dos, tandis que je rangeais mon arme à feu dans l'étui prévu à cet effet, accroché à ma cuisse. Greg me serra contre lui. Antoine attendait à côté, et ma tante, en face de lui

Greg : **Une mission de niveau cinq… T'es sûr ?**

Julie : **On a déjà eu cette conversation cent fois… ***Lève les yeux au ciel* **Oui, je suis sûre !**

Alice : **Fais attention, quand même…**

Julie : **Comme toujours !**

J'attrapais le bras d'Antoine, entendant ma tante soupirer

Alice : **C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…**

Je le tirais dehors, puis grimpais sur sa moto

Julie : **On y va ?**

Antoine : **Ouais…**

Il me fit un large sourire, et grimpais à son tour. Je passais mes bras autours de sa taille, tandis qu'il me fichait son casque sur la tête, et démarrait _(Juju : __Trop bien la moto -^^-__)_. Je le serrais plus fort, afin de ne pas tomber. Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure de route, nous arrivâmes devant un grand building

Antoine : **Prête ?**

Julie : **Ouais !**

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'imposant bâtiment. A l'accueil, une fausse blonde nous interpella

Blonde : **Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

Je lui souris, m'approchais d'elle, dégainais, et lui assénais un coup d'estoc _(Juju : __Venir t'accrocher à mon sabre, stp__)_. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers, afin de rejoindre le dernier étage

Julie : **Pourquoi les mafieux sont toujours au dernier étage ?** _(Juju : __Très bonne question ^^__)_

Antoine : *rigole* **C'est le boss de fin, ma belle** _(Juju : __Excellente réponse x) !__)_

Julie : *rigole* **T'es con**

Nous arrivâmes en haut des escaliers. Nous nous postâmes devant la porte, silencieusement. Je dégainais à nouveau, tandis qu'Antoine prenait son arme. Il entrouvrit la porte, puis me fit signe d'avancer. Nous allions de couloir en couloir, inspectant chaque pièce. Il n'y avait personne

Julie : *chuchote* **Ce n'est pas normal…**

Antoine : *chuchote* **Mouais…**

Nous arrivâmes devant une dernière porte. Je m'arrêtais, les yeux dans le vague

Julie : **Jusqu'à la mort ?**

Antoine : **Ouais… Jusqu'à la mort…**

Et nous entrâmes ensemble. Comme je m'y attendais, ils étaient tous posté là

Chef : **Bonjour, jeunes gens !**

Merde… Pourquoi ils sont autant ? Antoine me serra discrètement les doigts. L'un deux arriva dans mon dos. Je me retournais, et lui tranchais la gorge. Le sang gicle sur mon visage, et ce fut le déclenchement. Ils se ruèrent sur nous. J'entendis des coups de feu, mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Ma lame filait. Elle s'enfonçait dans les chaires, prenant rapidement une teinte écarlate. Le liquide chaud se répandit sur mes vêtements. Je sentais les veines éclater, les tissus se déchirer, les os se briser… Ah… J'aimais ce sentiment. Enfin, nous arrivâmes à bout de ce menu fretin. J'étais dégoulinante… De sang. Antoine, lui, n'avait que quelques éclaboussures. Il ne restait plus que ce gredin de mafieux. Il se tourna vers moi

Chef : **Sale… Monstre !**

Il dégaina son sabre. Quoi ? Il fonça sur moi. Je parais, mais il m'obligea à faire un saut en arrière. Il continua ses assauts. Je parais, encore et toujours. Soudain, un cri

Antoine : *crie* **Julie !**

Puis un coup de feu. Et deux autres. Mon adversaire s'immobilisa. Je pris appui sur lui, sautait, pour atterrir dans son dos. Je lui transperçais le crâne. Il s'effondra. Une douleur me parcouru alors, tandis qu'Antoine courait vers moi. Mes jambes se dérobèrent, mais il me rattrapa in extremis, passant l'un de ses bras autours de mes épaules et l'autre, sous mes genoux. Je rangeais mon katana, tandis qu'il reprenait sa course. Il me chuchotait quelque chose, mais je ne comprenais pas. Il semblait complétement paniqué. Arrivé en bas du bâtiment, il enjamba la blondasse et sortit. Il grimpa en vitesse sur sa moto, tout en me callant contre son torse, de manière à ce que je ne tombe pas, tout en me serrant. Enfin, il démarra ? J'avais mal, mon souffle était court, je ne comprenais pas

Julie : **Antoine… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…**

Antoine : **Ne parle pas… Il… Il en restait un… Planqué… Il a tiré… J'ai tiré aussi… Malheureusement… Tu as pris sa balle… Lui a pris la mienne… Et son boss la deuxième… Mais… Ne t'inquiète pas… On sera bientôt à l'hôpital…**

Julie : *hoche la tête* **Hum… Antoine ?**

Antoine : **Quoi ?**

Julie : **J'ai… Froid… C'est normal ?**

Antoine : **Merde Julie… Tient !**

Julie : **Mais t'inquiète… De toute façon, même si je meurs, tu n'auras qu'à trouver une autre partenaire… Je ne suis pas irremplaçable…**

Antoine : **Dis pas de conneries, putain ! Encore cinq minutes…**

Julie : **Sincèrement… Merci…**

Antoine : **Julie ! Merde ! Tu… Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je… Je t'aime, moi…**

Je ne répondais pas. Tout ce que je sentis, ce fus le froid m'envahir, et mes yeux se fermèrent

~ Plus tard ~

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Mes paupières frémirent. Une voix me parvînt. J'entrouvris les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla, avant que je m'y habitue

Greg : **Julie !**

Greg… Où suis-je…

Julie : **Greg… Tante Alice… Où est-ce qu'on est ?**

Alice : **A l'hôpital. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui**

Julie : **Cool… Et je dors depuis combien de temps ?**

Alice : **Une semaine. Maintenant, repose-toi encore un peu, je vais chercher un médecin, afin de préparer les papiers de sortie**

~ Trois heures plus tard ~

Enfin ! Je suis sortie ! Alice nous déposa, Greg et moi, au QG, puis rentra. Je pénétrais dans le bâtiment, sous les yeux, soit surpris, soit heureux, de mes amis. Je balayais la salle du regard, pour enfin le voir. J'allais dans la direction. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête, se contentant de garder la tête dans son verre. Je m'appuyais alors sur son épaule

**Julie : Bah alors, ça ne va pas ?**

Antoine : *tressaille* **Julie ?**

Julie : **J't'ai manqué, avoue**

Il prit alors un ton glacial

Antoine : **Oui. J'ai dû me contenter de mission de niveau un ou deux toute la semaine. Ah, si, j'ai pu faire un niveau trois, en prenant un autre partenaire… Mais il était moins fort que toi. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est bon, vu que t'es guérie**

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Ce qu'il m'avait dit la semaine passée n'avait donc aucune importance ? Je tournais les talons, et allais vers la sortie

Julie : **Dans ce cas-là, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! A partir de maintenant, je reprends les missions solos**

Je m'enfuyais, courant à en perdre haleine. Je m'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il me saute dans les bras ? Mais qu'elle idiote ! Pff… En plus, c'est la saison des pluies… Fais chier !

_Pdv normal_

Greg attrapa Antoine par le col. Celui-ci ne réagissait même pas. Il se contentait de perdre son visage dans le vague

Greg : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?**

Tout le monde les regardait, perplexe

Greg : **Si tu veux qu'elle te déteste, tu es sur la bonne voie, abruti !**

Antoine : **C'est peut-être ce que je cherche**

Greg : **Quoi ?**

Antoine : **Elle a manqué de mourir par ma faute… Elle ira mieux si je ne suis pas dans ses pattes…**

Greg : **Dis pas de conneries !** *le balance sur le sol* **En plus… T'as passé ta semaine le cul sur ta chaise, à attendre qu'elle revienne… Elle tient à toi, putain** **! Donc maintenant, bouge ton cul !**

Antoine : **Mais…**

Greg : **Maintenant !**

Le jeune homme sortit du bâtiment, et enfourcha sa bécane. Il démarra, prenant le chemin de la demeure Macawal. Mais personne, excepté Alice. Si elle n'était pas là, il savait où elle était. Sur le pont. Non pas qu'elle soit suicidaire. Elle aimait simplement cet endroit

_Pdv Julie_

Pourquoi ? J'étais un objet ? Encore ? J'en ai assez… Assez…

Antoine : **Julie !**

Je relevais la tête, surprise

Julie : **An… Antoine ?**

Il s'approcha de moi, un air désolé sur le visage

Antoine : **Julie je… Suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit mais… Vois-tu… Quand je t'ai vu perdre connaissance… Parce que j'avais été incapable de te protéger je-**

Julie : **T'as pas été incapable de me protéger ! Je suis vivante, non ? Donc !**

Antoine : **Cette histoire de missions… Cette semaine… Elle est fausse… J'espérais… Que tu me détesterais**

Julie : *abasourdie* **Que je te… Déteste ?**

Je marquais une pose

Julie : **T'étais vraiment pas sérieux alors, quand tu as dit ça !** *rigole*

Je riais pour masquer ma douleur. La pluie ruisselait sur mon visage. Je grimpais sur sa moto. Il démarra. Aucun de nous ne parla. Arrivée chez moi, je me précipitais à l'intérieur, et m'enfermais à double-tour dans ma chambre. Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers, et quelqu'un se laissa glisser le long de la porte

Antoine : **Julie… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, après ce que tu m'as dit. De quoi tu parlais ?**

Je ne disais rien

Antoine : **De quand je t'ai amené à l'hôpital ? J'ai rien dit de spécial…**

Quoi ? Mais il se fout de moi ?

Antoine : **A part… Non, tu n'as pas dû l'entendre…**

J'en ai marre ! Mais vraiment, là ! J'ouvris violement la porte, et il se releva précipitamment

Julie : **Si, je t'ai entendu… Abruti !**

Je frappais son torse de mes maigres poings. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler… Il était statufié. Je le savais… Il n'était pas sérieux. Soudain, il me fit reculer, ferma ma porte, la verrouilla, et me bloqua contre

Antoine : **J'ai tout fait pour t'éloigner, et toi, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !**

Il plaqua une main contre le bois, à côté de ma tête. De l'autre, il attrapa mon menton

Antoine : **Donc tu veux que je le redise ? Ok, mais après, tu devras assumer. Oui, je t'aime, espèce de Tête brulée ! Et quand j'ai cru te perdre, je ne voulais qu'une chose : m'éloigner. Sauf que maintenant, je ne peux plus résister**

Il passa sa main dans ma nuque et m'embrassa. Je ne compris pas, mais passais mes mains dans son dos, au creux de ses omoplates. Il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses, puis me hissa à sa hauteur, de manière à ce que j'enroule mes jambes autours de sa taille. Enfin, nous décollâmes nos lèvres, et il posa son front contre le mien

Antoine : **Je t'aime… Inlassablement… Depuis tellement longtemps**

Julie : **Je t'aime aussi… Et un peu plus chaque jour… Pauvre idiot**

Nous restâmes ainsi contre la porte. On toqua, mais nous n'y prêtions pas attention

J'ai compris, maman, papa, ce que vous ressentiez l'un pour l'autre. Oui, j'ai compris ce que tu m'expliquais quand j'étais petite. Maman… Oui, tu avais raison… Le vrai bonheur, le vrai amour ne se trouve pas… **Il nous tombe dessus**

* * *

Voila! En espérant que ça vous a plu ^^ Et oui, je n'ai pus me résoudre à ne pasfaire une zoliie fin ^^

Bisous tout le monde :3

Kary


End file.
